


Long Way Down

by coolwonho



Category: K-pop
Genre: Kihyun - Freeform, Other, changkyun - Freeform, hyungwon - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolwonho/pseuds/coolwonho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It truly is a long way down for Shin Hoseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> please give this lots of love because these shit fics are all I have left. ur welcome

It was a warm summer’s day outside. The entire neighborhood was outside playing in the sprinklers and having BBQ’s. Except for Monsta X. The boys were in their house in the fresh air their fans produced. They hated going outside. They didn’t like the fact that it was so bright and hot.

“Why is there a giant cheeto puff on fire in the sky?!” Kihyun complained as he fanned himself with his monthly subscription of Tiger Beat Teen Magazine.

“Shut the fuck up Kihyun,” Jooheon yelled from the couch. “It’s not a cheeto puff its an orange! God you’re so dumb sometimes.” Kihyun rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

“Is there chicken?” Kihyun asked Shownu who was chopping onions and wearing a Mommy’s Little Chef apron.

“Yes there is. In the freezer, bottom left under the string beans.” Kihyun dug in the freezer and found his beloved chicken. He shut the freezer with his foot and made his way back to the living room.

“Woah woah!” Shownu said waving his knife around. “The stove is over here!” Kihyun let out a vicious laugh and shook his head.

“Silly goose! Cavemen didn’t use stoves back then! They used a grill rack, lighter fluid and some coal. So uneducated..” He whispered as he made his way back to his original place, leaving Shownu chopping onions with tears in his eyes.

“You’re a man Shownu. A man!” He wiped his tears away and proceeded on chopping the tomatoes.

Kihyun threw the chicken in the fireplace and poured the lighter fluid under the grill rack, completely unaware of his fellow group mate watch him do this from above..

Wonho watched in horror as Kihyun got ready to light the chicken on fire. What on earth is he doing grilling a chicken in a fireplace?! Wonho thought to himself. Why exactly was Wonho in this predicament? Well you see, reader, he was outside on the roof sunbathing when he heard a strange noise coming from the chimney and he wanted to investigate the source of this so said strange noise. When doing so, Wonho had leaned too much in the chimney hole and slipped down, getting stuck mid-way. Turns out the strange noise was just I.M singing in the shower. Wonho tried wiggling out but couldn’t, seeing that he would just fall into the fire the Kihyun was about to create. Just as Wonho was about to think of another way to get out, he heard another strange noise, this time it was loud and disturbing. He looked up to see two giant butt cheeks come flying down and landing on his head.

“Hey man you come here often?” Jooheon asked Wonho. Wonho blinked a couple of times and internally screamed.

“What on earth are you doing here you fool! Why are you in the chimney as if it were your daily routine?!!” Wonho yelled.

“Dude stop being so nosy don’t worry about what I do. The real question is why are you invading my privacy?” Jooheon spat at Wonho. Wonho looked confused and tried looking up at Jooheon but quickly realized that it was probably a bad idea to look up in their position.

“This is MY chimney.” Jooheon threatened. Just as Wonho was about to fight back, they heard loud groans coming from below.

“God you stupid chicken! Can’t you cook faster?!” Kihyun got upset and screamed at the raw bird. In the chimney, Wonho asked himself out loud, “What smells like roast beef? And why is my head warm?” Above him, Jooheon smiled and snickered. He had passed some hot gas he had been holding in since yesterday’s 7 layer cheese lasagna. Wonho screamed at Kihyun, telling him to help him get out of this stink hole Jooheon had made and to stop before he gets hurt. Kihyun backed away and nodded sarcastically.

“Oh okay so that’s how it’s gonna be Mr. Chicken? You’re gonna back sass me?!” He went to the kitchen, allowing the flames to die down a bit. Wonho sighed and relaxed.

“Wow!” Him and Jooheon heard, “This chicken is a wild one!” Kihyun laughed and reignited the flames, this time stronger. Jooheon panicked and yelled at Kihyun.

“You dumbass! You’re gonna cook me too!” Kihyun gasped, being hurt at what the “chicken” has said to him. He extinguished the fire and pointed harshly at the chicken.

“You and me. Me and you. We’re going at it. Mano y mano. I will NOT let my dinner disrespect me in that manner!” Kihyun ran outside and slammed the door shut. Wonho and Jooheon both exhaled and thanked the heavens it was over. Just then, they heard yet another loud noise.

“THIS ONE’S FOR RUINING MY LUNCH YOU BIRD!” Jooheon and Wonho both looked up and saw Kihyun diving head first into the chimney. Wonho and Jooheon screamed when Kihyun came crashing down into them. The chimney collapsed and the whole right side of the house was now missing. Shownu walked out to investigate the ruckus, followed by I.M wearing nothing but a bath towel and a rubber duck in his hand. Hyungwon and Minhyuk came out of their room, shocked and angry they had to pause their intense game of crossy roads.

“What’s going on?!” Minhyuk yelled. Shownu tutted and waved his wooden spoon from side to side, looking at the three boys and thawed chicken in the pile of rubble.

“Should’ve used the stove.”


End file.
